The truth is England… I don't hate you
by fanfaction
Summary: England's busy work day comes to it's end and all he really wants is a moment to rest, then he discovers China had the same thought.


**Author's note**

**This is a paring I've been interested in for a long time, I love his paring, I really do and I've tried doing fanfiction about the before but my ideas for plots never really went past the planning stage and then I have other stories to write and work to do etc etc so please be forgiving, tell me if I've done something wrong or where I could use improvement.  
No flames or your comments will be deleted.**

**Inspired by a string of pictures.**

**On with the story**

He loosened his tie.  
Unbuttoned his top 2 buttons on his shirt.  
And for the first time since he got to the world meeting, took a breath to relax himself.

Soon the islander found himself in one of the leisure areas, wanting to sit down, rest up before he left.

He looked around the room, looking for a empty table, but… they were all empty, when you can have all, then how do you choose.

But then his decision was made when he caught a glimpse of a Asian nation, sitting to the side of the room, along.  
He recognized him easily.  
It was China

The Brit walked over to his table and sat himself down next to the other country.  
"Britain?" China let out confused.  
"Hello China" he said smirking.  
"What are you doing?" China asked a little bitterly.  
"Well I just wanted to let off some steam, same as you I suppose.  
"But why are you here?" The Asian man asked.  
"I don't know what ideas your getting about my intentions but the face that I'm here is only a face because I wanted a good time and a drink, the fact that I'm next to you… is because I know it annoys you" he said smirking.  
"God your such an ass, aru" China complained bitterly.  
"Really China I have no idea why you hate me, after all I apologized many times for all that business back in the 17th century"  
"Its not just that!" China complained closing his eyes and facing Britain, "You also

"Now I did nothing of the sort, if anything I helped him on his way to becoming a gentlemen" England said with a hand gesture.  
"He came back as a moody sullen teenager!" China boomed, before sitting back down in his chair, folding his arms on the table and resting his head in the, closing his eyes and looking away from the Brit.

England awkwardly raised his arm to the Chinese man's shoulders and carefully let them drop, affectively side hugging him without much of a embrace.  
"China I know we've had our differences, but I want to get along now, I want to be friends, my intentions are good and you know it," he said, his sentence getting softer as he finished.

China turned his head, but didn't lift it, but looked softly and a little innocently into the European's emerald eyes.  
"Why should I trust you again, aru?"  
"Your just going to have to I'm afraid"

The two were awkwardly silent, until China once again turned his head to look away from the Englishmen.

"And you were always bugged me during the 2nd World War" he said still burying his head.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to" England apologized smiling, though China still had his head in his own arms and looked away from him.  
"I think you just like bossing me about" China grumbled.  
"Well maybe I do a little bit" England commented, looking away with a slight tint of red in his cheeks.

The Asian man lifted his head from his slump and looked towards the European, still looking away.  
"Oh so you're a sadist" China commented as if he'd just figured out a complex puzzle.

England nearly sprang from his chair in shock, "What, no I'm not a sadist!"  
"Oh come on Britain, you want me to trust you more, then be honest, you like whips and chains, that's fine" he mocked laughing a little.  
"I'm not a sadist," England said chuckling.  
"Masochist then?" China asked laughing.  
The last question made the Brit drop his head to the desk himself.

"The truth is England… I don't hate you" China quietly said closing his eyes with a small smirk.  
"Oh well that… was easy" Britain said while raising his head in surprise.  
"But you've given me plenty of reason too" China added firmly then dropped over the table but with a smile.

"The thing is, I know you've changed, aru"  
"And I'd never hurt you again" the Brit said softly, putting on hand on China's back, keeping it there.  
"But you make it hard for me to trust you sometimes, but now… for some reason… lately in my life, I've seen a need to tie up loose ends, I have a lot of regrets and I've been trying to make up for them" China added then straightening his back, looking at England, eye to eye

Taking a deep breath, China said, "And I miss… what we had, what we… were, the opium wars took its toll on me… but I want to be closer to you now… closer" he repeated his eyes glazing.

Upon hearing the words England gently pulled him into a hug, to reconcile.  
China's arms went around the islander's neck pulling his head close while Britain's arms went around his lithe body.

"_You know… I'll always… love you… right?" _The Brit asked quietly into China's ear.  
"_I know… and… you make it hard sometimes but…I…love you too"_  
China then kissed the European's cheek, after which they looked at each other, regrettably, as if to apologize without saying it out loud.  
Then England bent down a little to the other man's eye level and gently kissed his cheek in return.

When puling out, the two nation's kept their faces close to one another, long enough to share a short but lingering look, a mix of loss, regret, even desire.

Suddenly, they both lent in, kiss each other for several seconds.  
"I've missed you" England said sorrowfully.  
"I've missed you too," China answered.

Then they once again kissed, the 2nd a little heavier then the first, before separating again they soon only stopped to breath.

Neither knew what quite was happening to them.  
A burning sensation in their hearts and a cloudy feeling in their heads.

Soon they had kissed and fumbled into Britain's car.  
China looked ahead, but glanced at the handsome European a lot too, as did the Brit.  
Even the wait of the drive seemed painful, neither of them lost any heart to continue as they got out the car and unlocked the door.

Once inside the Brit kissed China, and then went back to the door, locking it, his back to it now, facing the Asian nation with a look of lust.

In his eyes, China looked so alluring, so tempting, he'd always felt it, but suppressed it.  
His beautiful brown eyes, his hair, his slender hairless body.

England went to him, kissing him once more before leading him by the band up the stairs.

England's arms slivered round China's hips, but also found time to stroke up the side of his body as they roughly kissed their way into the bedroom, closing the door behind them so no maid, butler or person could get to them now.

China's hands cupped the Brit's handsome face; they looked at each other longingly for several seconds before continuing to kiss.

They got to the foot of the king-sized bed, once again separating, and England's hand stayed as best they could on China's hips and he turned the Asian man around but keeping the intimate proximity.

Beginning to slowly grind their hips against one another, England smothered his jaw into China's neck, starting to kiss, lick and nip against the skin, working his way in little circles, China's hand reached behind his head to the back of England's head, China put pressure on, gently pushing the Englishmen onto the skin.

Moans escaped his mouth as England continued, his other hand going to the Brit's on his hips.  
Then Britain brought one hand upward towards China's neck, be began undoing the top few buttons on China's long crimson shirt.  
Once the first few were done he quickly finished the rest off and was at the brink of pulling it off to get at the skin beneath it.

Suddenly China pushed himself from the Brit's embrace, landing on the bed looking at the man he'd just escaped from with his red shirt unbuttoned, but not hanging from him.

"I'm… I'm sorry" China said embarrassed, and breathing heavily.  
England looked at the other man confused but tried to understand, "It's err… fine but what was wrong?"

Upon hearing the question China pulled his shirt together with one hand and gritted his teeth, blushing.  
His body was hot, and so were his cheeks.  
Could he tell this man, this man who had betrayed his trust before, the man who'd taken a child away and returned a grumpy moody stoic teen.

China looked down towards the bed, biting his lip before quietly saying, "_I have… a scar"  
_"What?" England said softly, climbing to his knees on the bed, shuffling towards the Asian man.  
"I said" China began taking a deep breathe, "I have… a scar"

England said softly, " A scar… where?"  
"My back" China answered quietly.  
The emerald eyed Brit came forward, putting a hand on each of the Asian man's shoulders and kissing his temple.  
"China… you don't have to worry about that, I have scars too, I don't care if you do, I don't mind," he said trying to be comforting.

"It's a large one" China added, looking into the islander's eyes.  
"I don't mind", he said smiling.  
"I do!" China tried saying firmly.

England looked at the man in front of him not saying a word, only looking at him with soft, welcoming eyes.  
"Sorry it's just… I got the scar… from Japan during the war"  
"Oh I see" England said solemnly, "Sorry for pushing you for an answer"  
"Its fine… Japan and I… we just… we just… its because…" China tried saying but failed to deliver the line.  
"You can tell me… if you like… don't worry" England said smiling softly.

"Its just… we started to grow apart, in fact before the war we had been for years but I never thought he was capable of… I guess I just… never thought that he would… turn on me like that"  
"I'm sorry for that" England said, looking away slightly, "I've had my fair share of experiences with children I've raised who eventually turn on me"  
China came to his knees too, lowed his head in sadness, nearing the European.

"I used to think that Japan still liked me and respected me as his brother, I used to think that he loved me like family should do.  
England nodded his head, seeing that China's large brown eyes were beginning to tear up.  
"And now I don't… I don't… I don't know anymore-ore-ore" China began to sob.

The Englishmen held the Asian man who'd proceeded to curl up into a ball, facing the Brit's chest and sobbing quietly, England's arms went around him, keeping him safe, letting him know he was there.

After some time, China took himself out of the warm embrace and proceeded to remove his shirt, which was still undone.  
Glancing at his front his body was perfect to the Brit, some scars, as expected from a nation and Britain had his too.

Then China lay himself face down on the bed, his bare back facing the ceiling.  
It was from that angle of his back that the island nation could see the large scar on his back, going down the underside of his right shoulder blade to above his left hip.

"May I?" England asked hesitantly.  
"Only a little" China answered not facing him. His head in the pillow.  
Then Britain brought one hand to China's back, he looked at the scar once more, then gently dragged his index finger along some of it.

Turning to face the Brit, China undid his ponytail, letting his long hair fall down, he looked more like a girl now, if you ignored the muscles.  
Obviously Britain had to remove his hand now, but the solemn look on his face didn't change.

"China… thank you for opening up to me… I appreciate it but you didn't need to hide it" England said moving himself over China, holding himself up.

China himself then pulled the European down by his shirt collar, kissing him once again.  
"I love you Eng-"  
"No, call me Arthur" England said smiling.

Suddenly China pulled himself up, forcing England to lie on the mattress where he has been, he straddled the European by hips, letting his long hazel hair droop down.  
Then he lent downward, his lips near the island nation's ear and whispered, "_I love you, Arthur_"

Then the Asian nation brought himself back up, still straddling the European, then began to undo the buttons of the blonde's shirt.  
Soon it was completely undone, his tie also thrown away, smirking viciously to himself, he took the wrists of the islander and held them to the side, before once again bending down to kiss him, then going to his neck.

"I owe you for these" China stated referring to the several marks on his neck from where England has nipped at, seeing his handy work the European smirked.  
"Say what you like they look good on you" Britain said liking his lips.  
"Even if they do, now you pay" China said beginning to nibble at the Brit's collarbone.

The combination of his lips, tongue and teeth was too much for the island nation; it wasn't long before he started to moan as China had done earlier.  
"Oh God… China… God keep going" England urged making China continue on his vindictive desire.  
He worked his way across the Brit's left collarbone, then went up towards his neck, kissing and nipping upwards until their was no more neck left to leave a mark on.

"Tastes like tea" China remarked smirking.  
"So do you?" the now blushing England said smiling back, "do you have to be done I was enjoying that" he added.  
"We're even now; if I do anything more you'll make me pay with interest, aru"  
"Maybe" England said before smirking, "Depends, your good with your mouth so I may have something in mind"

Then the European took the Asian nation by surprise, rolling him to the side.  
"Forcing me onto my back, thought you were a gentlemen, aru" China said blushing but smirking.  
"You were holding my wrists down earlier on, subjecting me to torture" England remarked eyeing the Asian nation's bare chest.  
"It was payback, theirs a differ-" China said looking to the side a moment blushing, but was cut off by the Brit roughly kissing him on the mouth.

Soon he'd sunk into it, it took only a few seconds for them to push it past normal kissing and soon they'd added their tongues into the fray.  
They took turns, licking round the inside of each other's mouths, in the middle of these turns was a battle for pure dominance, almost like a race and if the finish line was the other moaning then both had won and lost.

They stopped only to breath once more, they'd both forgotten what it'd been like to feel such pleasure, neither had any idea what they were in for that morning but if they could go back in time, they'd probably be to embarrassed to instigate it.

China worked the remainder of his clothes off, with some help from Britain who was anxious to see what was underneath.  
Then the eastern nation looked at the islander, only one item of clothing left on and a bulge clearly visible.

"I've caused 'that'" Britain remarked, smirking to himself making China blush.  
"Oh shut up, aru" China said embarrassed, blushing madly.

Then Britain's eyes lit up, "Yao, I have an idea, stay there," England said getting up and going to his draws on the other end of the room.  
Oddly enough the draws had a lock on them, the islander took a key and unlocked it, pulling something out of it then locked it again.  
On his way back to the bed, he kept the item behind his back as not to let on to what it was.  
"Yao, get to your knees" England said with authority.

Under other circumstances China would have attacked the islander, but something about the tone of his voice, the demanding tone… he found sexy.  
He found himself obeying without question.

"Close your eyes too" England added, his demand soon complied with.  
China heard some movement on the bed, he could feel it, not knowing what was to happen to him he held his breath.  
Suddenly China felt his arms being pulled behind him, he didn't open his eyes but he struggled against the Brit.  
"Don't fight it, don't fight… if you don't I'll be gentle" England said, successfully calming China down.

He gently pulled China's arms behind him, his eyes still closed, China then felt cold circles around his wrists and the sound of two clicks followed.  
The eastern nation opened his eyes, looking behind him as best he could, seeing the blonde has handcuffed his hands.

"You'll… you'll pay for this… with… with… with whips and rope and- and-" China blurted out blushing madly.  
"Funny I was just picturing how you'd look with rope and a whip in my hand too" England said smirking.  
"You… your… pervert, your as bad as France, aru" the Asian nation said.  
"No need to pretend Yao, I know what you like, I've had you figured for a while"  
"I'm no masochist!" China said trying to pull his hands free to no avail.  
"Exactly which is what makes this all the more sweeter and don't pull on it love or you'll hurt yourself"

China settled down, his head falling in defeat, the European had him in an ideal position, England has all the power and both of them knew it.  
"Wonder how you'd look in a collar" Britain said out loud, now unafraid of the other nation's retorts becoming physically violence.  
"Bet you have that in your locked draw over they're too, aru" China remarked.  
"I have a lot of things with a lot of uses" Britain simply remarked.

Then the islander kissed his 'prisoner' on the lips, softly this time.  
"_Yao… if this or anything is something you really don't want to do, then I won't do it, please just say so, I don't want to hurt you"_ Britain whispered.  
_"Arthur…" _China said lovingly, _"I don't mind this, I'm just giving you a lot of control but… I like it, please… continue"_ China said blushing.

The island nation smiled warmly at the other nation.  
"I must say" he began, smirking as he did so, "That's a nice encouraging ridge I can see down there" he added making the Asian man squirm a little, then he said, "I feel like I should give it some… attention"

"In fact, if you're a good boy for me and ask nicely, then I don't mind…" Arthur started, eyeing the Asian man's erection, "But only if you say please"

China bit his lip, he wouldn't say it out loud, but its what he wanted at that time, but he would be saying it out loud.  
He thought hard on the subject of his pride for some time.  
"Ar-Arthur…" he started.  
"Yao?"  
"Can you… can you please… please can-"  
"Take your time love we have until the morning" England said smiling.

Taking a deep breath, Yao said, "Arthur, please can you give me a-"  
"That'll be enough for now" England said, satisfied, "I'll let you off the rest of that sentence for tonight"

The Asian nation sighed in relief, before the blonde European grabbed a hold of the hem of China's boxers.  
"One more time, you sure you want to through with this?" England asked tentatively.  
"I love you Arthur, of course" Yao reassured.

Then the European removed the undergarment completely, Yao was now completely naked on his knees, his hands handcuffed behind him, his hard erection now standing straight.

Britain lowed his head, his mouth now near the length, "I'm not used to being to uke much, but with you handcuffed what can you do about it" he remarked.  
"Well you don't need to if you don't wan- ahh, ahh" China began but became unable to finish the sentence as England took the hard length in his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the length with his tongue scratching against it.  
"Arthuuurrr, ohhh, I… ai… ai yaaa…." China began moaning, letting his hips go up and down a little, feeling as if he couldn't take the sensations of such an act.  
"Ohh… ohh Arthur I'm… I'm close to…" he tried to say but his now heavy breaths stopping him.

Hearing this only made the European suck more profusely then ever.  
He even pushed himself down more onto it, deep throating it, making the eastern nation nearly cry out.

Then he couldn't take it anymore, China let out one more near scream of pleasure as he came into the islander's mouth.  
The shock sensation of the salty liquid going straight down his throat almost made England gag, but he took one hand to the very end of the length which he simply couldn't fit it to hold himself on.

He forced himself to endure the act until China started to stop cumming, it didn't take long but it felt much longer.  
When he was completely done, the Brit brought himself off the eastern nation's organ.

It took him several seconds to quite come back to his senses.  
"Do you mind… giving me… a minute?" England asked breathing heavily.  
"Not… at all" China asked settling himself down also.

After a moment lifted himself from the bed and went over to his bathroom, China was confused of what he was doing until he saw the Englishmen drink some tap water.  
"Sorry Arthur…" he apologized sighing, "But thank you, I'll repay you later" he smiled.  
"Oh don't worry I've got something in mind" The Brit called then remerging from the bathroom.

China huffed, "Well I was just beginning to think you were a gentlemen" he closed his eyes and sighed, but still smiled.  
He reopened his eyes after he felt the cold handcuffs still keeping his wrists behind him being taken off.  
"Oh… thank you Arthur," he said rubbing his writs.  
Then the islander sat down next to the still naked Yao and took one of his wrists in his hands, and rubbed them himself, I hope they didn't hurt you to badly"

Yao crossed his legs and huffed again, "Well warn me next time"  
England smiled, and then went in to kiss the other nation once more, soon gently pushing him down back unto his back.

"In fact" England said, separating from the eastern nation, then lay next to him, sitting up, his hands behind his bed resting, and huffed, "Undo my belt," he commanded.  
Sighing the Asian nation did as he was commanded, soon working the belt off the European  
"I suppose you want me to take everything else of too, aru" he said, a gleam in his eye.  
"I suppose so," The Englishmen said nonchalantly.  
"Ass" China remarked coldly as he stripped the islander further.

His eyes widened as he saw the large bulge in the European's boxers.  
China looked away shyly.  
Apart from the embarrassment of sheerly seeing the European's member, it was also comprisable bigger then the Eastern nations.

"I love you" England said once again, holding onto China's shoulders.  
"I know… I love you too"  
"You are sure you want to do this?" England asked concerned.  
"Don't worry… I'm ready, aru"  
"But… I think it's going to be… painful"  
"I know… please lets just…" China smiled, "Do this"

China then went under the blanket of the bed and turned around so he was facing the mattress.  
The Englishmen then followed him under the sheet and held the other nation by his hips, aliening himself with him perfectly.  
"Last chance… it will hurt" England warned.  
"Don't worry, I love you so… I don't mind"

England uttered "I love you" before making the first thrust into the Asian nation.  
China groaned sharply, clenching his fist to ignore the pain.  
"I love you" England repeated, coming out then entering China with another painful thrust.  
This pattern continued, the European making his thrusts faster and harder, he put his hand over China's and held it tightly.  
"I'm sorry" he said going into him again, Yao groaned and sighed, the pain starting to disappear as he started to move more with the Englishmen, it was being replaced with pleasure now.

They both moved against each other, both now enjoying the experience.  
The pain was soon completely gone as China began to moan followed by the European.

Then with a shout he climaxed, overcome with pleasure, caught up I the moment.

Then he began to calm himself down, his pace getting slower until he stopped and removed himself from the Asian nation.  
Upon doing so he fell down next to him, seeing his face as he panted.

"I… love you…so much" England said then embracing the other nation tightly.  
"Arthur…" China said lovingly, "I love you too Arthur"  
"Yao…" England said into the long hair.

With a final kiss, they simply held each other, soon both drifting asleep in each other's arms.

_The Next Morning_

England awoke upon his own accord; it was a peaceful atmosphere, the sun getting through some of the gaps in the curtains.  
The European looked to around him, to his surprise the Asian man he spent the night with was nowhere to be seen.

"Yao?" he called out getting no reply, "Yao" he repeated.  
Starting to worry, the Englishmen arose from his bed, quicky grabbing jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Yao" he called, only attracting the attention of a middle aged maid who was wondering through the hall.  
"Master?" she asked confused, "Are you looking for the man who in the kitchen?"  
"He's in the kitchen" England said, "Thank you" he uttered quickly moving past the woman.

"Ahh, young men and their desires" the maid said sighing.

Britain came to the large kitchen.  
"Yao?" he called as he heard several clangs of metal.

He then saw the Asian nation as he entered the room at the stove, he smiled, "Good morning"  
China turned around to face the Englishmen," Good morning" he replied, "I'm nearly done so just sit yourself down and I'll bring it to you" he said turning back to the meal.

The European did as instructed, "So I woke up this morning wondering where exactly the nation I thought hated me until recently was and started to think it was all a dream, I come down to see he's making me breakfast" he said smiling.  
"Maybe you should try being grateful" China said laughing a little.  
"Thank you China," he said smirking.  
The Eastern nation then set the plate of food on the table in front of the Brit.  
"Enjoy" he said smiling,

He took several bites out of the food, smiling as he did so, "I could get used to this" he claimed.  
"Well if it's either this or your food then I know what I'm choosing, aru" China said trying not to mock the Englishmen.  
"I assume you'll be making food whenever you come over then?" the Brit asked taking another bite.

China stopped, looked to his feet then turned to face the Englishmen, "That is… if you… want me to come over… more" he said, smiling shyly.  
England rose from his chair and went to the Asian nation, who looked up to him confused.

Then the European wrapped his arms around the other nation, embracing him in a warm hug, which China quickly sank into, sighing lovingly.  
"I love you Yao… of course I want you to come over again… in fact… if you'd like to have dinner with me later then-" China said as they separated a little.  
"Yes! I-I-I mean ok if you really want" China said embarrassed, looking to the side with a slight blush.  
"Yeah… I… I really want you to" he said before China went to kiss him again.

They looked at each other awkwardly but smiled quite lovingly at each other.  
"…Now go back and finish your breakfast before it goes cold"  
"Oh yes I should, shouldn't I" he said sitting back down.

China continue to clean up as he spoke again, "Oh and theirs one more thing you have to do if we try again as a couple"  
"And what's that?" the Englishmen asked.  
"You have to tell Hong Kong" China chimed.

**Author's note**

**Thank you for reading, this fanfiction means a lot to me and I've tried before, didn't work so this is basically my first time and apart from a chapter in my 'School is now in session' fanfiction I've never really done yaoi before, even then it was nothing heavy.**

**Also if anyone is wondering where any of my other stories are like 'Out With Friends' or anything then I apologize I've been working on 4 different Hetalia fanfiction lately and as you can imagine I've bitten off a little more then I can chew here so I thank you for your patience.**


End file.
